


Unexpected not Unwelcome

by VinnyGothika



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Mild Language, Secrets, Sensuality, Spanking, bisexuals, blavi, morgue work, raine - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:29:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VinnyGothika/pseuds/VinnyGothika
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Izombie Ravi/Blaine drabbles that will probably coincide with one another, starting from the episode 'Love and Basketball'<br/>Rating may go up.....</p>
<p>(on temporary Hiatus)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Never Speak of This

They were both breathing heavy by the time the bottle of utopium was shattered on the floor and Blaine let out a sarcastic and amusing comment because well honestly it was in his nature. “Well, that’s my cardio for the day.” Neither of them were the best at fighting it seemed, and the majority of what they did was shove each other and scramble across the floor, but in the end it mattered little. Ravi stared with regret at the shards of glass, the liquid seeping across the floor of the morgue. It had been a heat of the moment idea to break the bottle, so Blaine couldn’t get his hands on it, but now neither of them had it. He’d have to tell Liv, once again he had a setback on the cure.

He let out a tired breath and moved to roll over, not realizing that the slender man was still leaned over him. The bleach blond man grunt and tumbled down landing on top of the other man. “If you wanted to get close you only had to ask doc.” He jokingly said and Ravi huffed in annoyance. “Get off me this was your fault to begin with.” The blond pulled himself up, hands on either side of the other man’s head. Dark eyes met blue grey ones, but the black clad man didn’t seem intent on moving any time soon. “You know you’re really dramatic.” He leaned close with a smirk slipping across his pale features and received a roll of the english man’s eyes, if the man wasn’t going to move on his own he’d make him. 

The morgue doctor gripped onto the slender man’s arms and flipped them over on the floor so he was leaned over him instead. He made a move to get up but his chocolate eyes caught onto the surprised look on Blaine’s face. They were so close, hot breath passing between them. “I’m gonna get up…” The bearded man murmured distractedly and managed to push himself up on his hands before a pale hand dug into his black hair and he was yanked down again. Ravi’s thoughts tried to catch up with the quick movement, his heart was pounding in his chest and he’d closed his eyes, his own hand tilting the blond’s head toward him. Right oh and he was kissing Blaine as well. The slender man’s lips were soft and the man felt himself floating into it, a gasp between them that escaped the pale man’s lips before Doctor Chakrabarti stole his breath away again. 

The former zombie’s head spun and he felt a slight moan reverberating in his throat before the man on top of him pulled back. “No…what…no..” The black clad man gasped and raised a brow sitting up on his elbows. “Damn doc you sure know how to treat a guy.” He watched the other man struggle ungracefully to his feet and he followed suit. The englishman pinched the bridge of his nose. What the hell had just happened? Whatever that was it wasn’t happening again. He heard Blaine’s pointed boots on the tile floor as the man left the morgue, a smirk on his lips. He was trying to pretend like that hadn’t affected him as much as it had, and he could tell Ravi was having a bit of a breakdown…..so leaving it was. 

Ravi turned back around when the sound of the door closing could be heard and a heavy hearted sigh escaped him. This was something he’d hide away, keep close. Move on, and never speak of this. Whatever it was. He was so screwed.


	2. Is it More?

The computer screen was bright in the relatively dimly lit office, a small lamp on one side of the desk the only thing giving off any other light. The dark skinned man pinched the end of a pen between his teeth in thought as he scrolled over his recent report trying to think if there was anything else he needed to list. He paused a moment before his fingers tapped across the keys once more, brows drawn in concentration. “Well hey there.” The voice was light and amused yet it still managed to make Ravi jump in surprise, the pen falling from between his teeth to drop back on the desk. “Blaine….wh-what are you doing here?” 

The blond man smirked from the doorway of the office. “Well I figured since you were gonna hide out down here with the dead like some kind of reaper I should join you. Lunch?” He held up a plastic bag of take out containers and the black haired man gave a delayed and uncomfortable nod. He didn’t really want to be alone with the other man after…well whatever that had been a few days ago. Crap he wasn’t supposed to be thinking of that.

—————————-

They were sat on the couch, Blaine’s long legs stretched out and his ankles crossed, with Ravi doing his best impression of a statue next to him. The pale man shifted his chopsticks through his container of noodles before finally sighing and rolling his eyes. “This is about the kiss isn’t it?” There was an exhale from his lunch partner before the man pushed his utensil into the box of fried rice he was holding and set it aside. “I’m going to be brutally honest here, It has been driving me mad…” His chocolate eyes settled on the man next to him. “Why did you kiss me?!” he asked with stress in his tone. The former zombie smirked and sat up straight setting his food next to Ravi’s on the edge of the desk. “I’m gonna answer your question, with a question. Why did you kiss back?”

The doctor sighed and closed his eyes rubbing at them. “I didn’t….I didn’t….damn it…” The pale man waved a hand, brows curving down as he shook his head. “Thou doth protest too much doc.” This earned a glare from the darker skinned man and he moved over into the others space holding a finger up. “No, you don’t get to do that….I can’t be the only one frankly panicking from this.” Blaine’s face took on a slightly hurt look before it was replaced quite quickly as his blue grey hues traveled down to the other man’s lips. “You know you’re really hot when you’re all riled up like…” His sentence was cut short as the dark haired man lunged forward.

Their lips pushed against one another’s and only slight breath managed to escape from the lock. The skinnier man found his way into Doctor Chakrabarti’s lap, straddling him as his arms wrapped around the others neck, fingers messing up that perfect dark coif of hair. “Hmmm mmm you know…..ah…I think there might be something here.” He managed to gasp out with a chuckle and Ravi pulled lightly at Blaine’s bottom lip with his teeth before speaking breathily. “You know, I’m realizing you talk too much.” There was a gasp of surprise as the englishman flipped them so the black clad man’s back hit the couch. He stared up at Ravi and smirked. “Guess you’ll just have to shut me up eh doc?”


	3. Questions and Concerns

“So, how long have you had his number?” The question seemed random in the silence of the morgue, the zombified woman looking up from her clipboard and trying to pass it off as nonchalant. It had been about an hour since their by necessity ally had wheeled the new addition to the undead out with his right hand man at his side. “What?” There was some confusion on her friend’s face as he glanced up from the body he was sewing up a formerly cut Y incision on. Liv cleared it up after a moment setting the clipboard next to the body on the slab. “Blaine….I mean you just seem so…comfortable with him lately.” She looked at Ravi, the dark eyed man going back to the pull of thread and needle. “And you said you’d call him, and go to his place.” 

The englishman sighed finally cutting the threading after he knotted it. “I got his number a while ago to keep in touch about this whole utopium business, and when I said his place I meant the funeral home….not actually his place…I mean I don’t even know where he lives.” The last of that sentence had come out a bit more jumbled than he had wanted it too and he swallowed hard hoping the pale woman hadn’t caught onto that. He wasn’t lying to her….mostly. “And as for the whole being comfortable with him, It’s probably just because I’ve become used to our arrangement.” The zombie woman blinked, her brow creasing in confusion. “Arrangement?” 

“The utopium Liv.” He said with a shrug. “I don’t know, who says an alliance has to be uncomfortable with Blaine?” The woman’s shoulders relaxed after a moment and she took on a look of consideration. “True. Okay, that is a good point.” She nodded and Ravi found himself letting out a low breath as she turned back to her work.

_______________________________________

His mouth tasted like wine and was hot, the good doctor having to calm himself and Blaine all in the same breath so they could speak properly, despite him not wanting to end the hot makeout session. “Ah come on.” The blond man said rather testily as he was pushed back from the other man’s lips yet again, their breath heavier. “What’s your deal tonight big guy?” He finally asked, shifting a bit to look into chocolate brown eyes with concern. They were sitting on the couch in Blaine’s apartment, and Ravi had been distracted since he took a seat on the suede piece of furniture. “Liv was asking about you earlier today…” Came the low reply. “About us really..” The dark skinned man confessed. “I just can’t seem to get it off my mind….she noticed we’re closer.” He stroked his fingers over the man’s pale hand that was resting on his thigh. 

“Oh..” The tone was more serious from the former zombie next to him. “She doesn’t suspect this though right?” There was a raise of dark brows on the black haired man and he shook his head. “No, no….I think she believes there’s some sort of friendship budding, but we’ve been careful….with this.” Blaine nodded in agreement and moved closer, resting his head on Doctor Chakrabarti’s chest. “You know something like this isn’t gonna just be a quick drop into conversation.” There was a sigh of exasperation, and the pale man felt and heard it slip through the other where he rested. The englishman’s hand came to stroke through his spiky platinum hair. “I know, but I have to tell her….eventually..” The black clad man would say otherwise, but he didn’t want to ruin the moment.


	4. Ticking Time

“Oh no, are you and mom getting divorced?” The Joke simultaneously made him cringe, because of the serious topic on his mind, and want to laugh. He could have probably said something along the lines of ‘no me and Blaine are fine’ if he was, of course, out to the man and woman currently sitting on the couch. Instead he pushed through, voice taking on it’s serious tenor as he explained to Major and Liv that eventually the cure holding back Major’s zombification would give out. Temporary, it was temporary and Ravi slowly watched his friend’s faces fall. He attempted to get them to look on the bright side, that soon they’d both be zombies and could have some very enjoyable sex, but it became uncomfortable again when they revealed the break up. It took him a moment though and the recollection kind of trickled in making his brown eyes go hazy with thought. Liv and Major may not have had any interest in doing the horizontal tango anymore, but his own partner would eventually turn back into the undead as well. “Ravi?” The dark haired man looked back and blinked. “Ah yes, sorry.” The pale woman on the couch frowned at her boss. He continued though trying not to catch the look she was casting his way and changed the subject to their Utopium search.  
________________________________________  
A sigh greeted the information thrust into the air, and blue grey eyes turned pained toward Ravi. The two morgue workers had arrived at the funeral home about half an hour before, and Liv had been doing nothing but rolling her eyes every time Blaine made a comment that she didn’t find funny. The Englishman frowned at his secret boyfriend and pulled on a pair of gloves to take blood from the bleach haired blond. Blaine directed his questions more toward the dark skinned man currently rolling up his sleeve, since it seemed as usual that the woman had little patience with him. “How long have I got? If it’s less than a couple weeks, I need to add brains to my Christmas wish list.” The doctor gave a slightly amused look trying not to crack out a laugh, that was so like his boyfriend, a joke like that was what had kicked off their secret fling in the first place after all. He pulled the plunger on the syringe and frowned, that pinkish blood had become commonplace after the samples he’d taken from Liv, but still it was odd to see sometimes. 

Olivia Moore rolled her eyes at the funeral director’s sense of humor, but she could tell his usual smile was gone, he wasn’t pleased……not devastated but not pleased either. “Hard to say.” Ravi capped the syringe and began removing his gloves. “We’re starting a pool. You interested?” The zombie woman asked with a raise of brows to the pale man. He sighed heavily in return and let his body thump back against the chair. “Just when I thought I was out; they pull me back in.” He made sure to turn his gaze toward Doctor Chakrabarti, and they shared a sympathetic and sad look. They were no doubt thinking the same, this would make things difficult. The not knowing when, alone could drive them mad. The black haired man had come to learn just how much his partner liked to be rough. The both of them yanking on one another, with firm grabs, coupled by kiss bitten lips. Blaine could turn Ravi if they weren’t careful, one little scratch would be all it took. Still the days moved on.  
___________________________________  
It wasn’t until the evening of New Years that the couple was able to see one another again, though needless to say it was in an unexpected way. “Blaine…” The darker skinned man frowned deeply as he stared at his boyfriend in the doorway of his home. He casted a glance over his shoulder before pulling the other man in by his long fingered hand. They made their way down the hallway, the blond stumbling slightly and giving firm indication that he might have had a few drinks. When the door to Ravi’s room was closed and they were safe from the possible notice of Major, the doctor turned and pulled Blaine closer against him, the black clad man gripping back tightly. “I know I shouldn’t have come I’m sorry…I just missed you…and…” The pale man was silenced with a kiss and his heart ached. This sucked. He would have loved being a zombie before this, before this he reveled in it…. but now, damn it he just wanted to…. yeah…he could… they could….it was still okay. He pulled back and stroked his fingers over the strong jawline of his brown eyed partner. “Fuck me…. god damn it Ravi, please.” His voice held only a slight slur. 

Ravi felt his adam's apple bob as he swallowed hard with realizing that hadn’t just been an expletive over the great kiss. “Blaine…I…” The other shook his head putting a finger to the Englishman’s lips before slipping off his coat and black v neck, to reveal pale flesh with pinkened nipples. “Wait Blaine.” The dark haired man shook his head with a pinched expression of worry, his warm fingers resting on a lean chest to stop the others advancements. “We can’t…” It was remorseful, but still earned a hurt and snappish reply. “Yeah…. alright brother. If we can’t…we can’t right?” blue grey eyes were cold and the other seemed to have sobered in an instant, slipping back into his clothes. The following slam of the door was like a kick to Ravi’s stomach and he closed chocolate hues. Damn it.


	5. Harsh Fling

“You slept with Payton…” He stood in the doorway with an unhappy curve to his lips, the doorknob still clenched in his hand. “Hm good to see you too honey.” The sarcastic reply was sharp and a smirk accompanied it. The blond glanced over from where he stood next to his desk and raised a brow as Ravi slammed the door behind himself. “Easy.” He gasped in surprise as the morgue doctor was suddenly across the room, shoving him back against the closest wall. Their bodies were pressed together, and a firm darker skinned hand held his jaw tight. Blaine’s grin was infuriating and alluring all at the same time. “Sorry I slept with your ex, but I wasn’t getting it elsewhere.” The nasty laugh that followed was cut short as the brit slammed the former zombie into the wall again. “You are so infuriating sometimes.” He released the hold he had on the slender funeral director. “Ha, well right back at ya brother.” 

Ravi’s face buried into his hands and he sighed heavily. “Why do you insist on aggravating me so? Sometimes it’s as if you want me angry with you.” The pale man smirked and sidled up into the black haired man’s space. “Is that what this is? Hm I think we can do better than that…” Blaine snickered and his eyebrows gave an obscene wiggle, before his back hit the wall once more and Doctor Chakrabarti’s lips were latched to his own. His slender arms wrapped around the others neck and he groaned, blue grey eyes shuttering closed as his body was trapped in a very pleasing position. His thighs were lifted by a pair of warm hands and he took a breath before smirking and wrapping his legs around the brit’s body. “That’s more like it.” The chocolate eyed man gave a huff against his neck and started leaving teeth indents making the body in his arms arch against him and the two of them grind together. “Shut up.” “Whatever you say doc…” Breathy and hot, Blaine was satisfied he’d hit just the right spot with Ravi, a riled Ravi was the best.

“There are easier ways to get my attention…. I wish you’d realize….” He murmured between marking the long column of pale flesh and causing the black suited man to squirm against him. “Hm, showing up drunk at your place and banging your ex seemed to do the trick.” The reply was saucy and the bearded man suddenly yanked his partner from the wall and shoved him over the desk, blue grey hues widening in some surprise, before a hand came down hard on his perk little ass. Blaine gasped and his hands fidgeted on top of the desk, knocking a paperweight to the floor. “Damn…oh damn.” The hand came down again and Blaine bit his bottom lip. “Shit Ravi, what…” He groaned at another smack to his ass. “What’s come over you?” This made the other pause in his movements and his brows rose. “To be perfectly honest, I’m not sure…. It just feels…right.” 

The funeral director laughed and held onto the desk edge. “Well don’t stop now, this is just getting goo…” He nearly let out a yelp as the next smack came harder, then shivered at the deepened voice by his ear. “Don’t tell me what to do Blaine.” The platinum blond moaned as he felt the darker skinned man tugging at the zipper of his pants. “Sure thing doc, sure thing.”


	6. Our Complications

The slab top was cold; heck the whole damn morgue was cold. Not that he expected anything different really, but it was a bit nippier just having a picnic blanket wrapped around his near nude form. He was caked in grime and desperately hoped that Ravi would be there soon, he was hungry….. so damn hungry. He looked up to the door opening and managed a small smile toward the man coming down the stairs. When brown hues locked on him panic coursed through the doctor. “Blaine!” The wave of emotion was evident in the air around them. The pale man felt touched honestly at the look of pure worry and care in the eyes of his secret lover. It proved to him how real this all was, and how stupid he was on top of that. It was kind of scary but so wonderful at the same time.

The clip board fell from Ravi’s fingers and he rushed to the man’s side taking the others face into his hands. “Woah woah hold up there doc.” A grimy hand slid up from under the blanket resting against the other man’s chest. “Think I should probably eat first.” It took a moment but the Englishman’s face fell. “You’re…” Blaine sighed, eyes going a little red rimmed. “Sorry to rush ya big guy, but sooner rather than later.” This got the other man to jump into action grabbing the leftover brain they had available in the fridge from Liv’s stash.

The cotton ball ran across pale flesh, cleaning away dried blood and caked on earth from his evening dirt nap. “I was worried….. when you didn’t pick up. You usually at least text when there’s a problem.” Blaine swallowed the chunk of brain in his mouth hard. They had a date, that’s right. “I slept with Candy, she’s like an assistant kind of.” It came out unbidden and Ravi yanked away the container of half eaten ‘food’ from the peroxide blonde’s hands. “You’re an asshole.” The freshly zombified man sighed and nodded. “I know I am.” The black haired man stared tiredly and set the brain aside before pulling himself up on the slab next to his boyfriend. “I don’t understand you sometimes Blaine, you’ve made it quite clear you don’t want this to end between us….. and yet…” The other man tugged the blanket off his shoulders and rest his hands in his lap. “It was Mr. Boss by the way…. he thinks I’m dead.” Chakrabarti looked at the man next to him for a long time, trying to discern why from the second he fought this pale problem child he wanted him. “You’ll have to go into hiding I suppose then…” He watched the slender man’s features, blue grey eyes staring self-depreciating into the floor.

The medical examiner didn’t want to forgive him, he was still angry about being blown off and cheated on yet again, but Blaine was here, alive…. well in a manner of speaking, and he’d nearly lost him to the mafia type bastard that was Mr. Boss. The blue eyed man was slightly surprised when an arm wrapped around him and he was pulled against the others strong chest. For all his reawoken zombie traits he felt the safest in Ravi’s hold, and it was a feeling his attention starved self never wanted to let go. The dark skinned man pressed a kiss to messy white blond hair and he stroked his fingers over a bony shoulder. He missed holding the other in his arms, so he tightened his hug and just enjoyed it. In this moment they could just be together without the strain that was their crazy lives.

After a few moments of silence, a laugh escaped Blaine. “I’m a mess.” His voice was soft and he rubbed a hand over his eyes, knowing his boyfriend was kind enough to not mention the tears. “Might I suggest a shower?” Ravi said with a small smile, and the pale man gave him a bland stare. “Yeah no shit doc….. you could always come to my place and join me you know?” His tone perked into something seductive and he earned a frown for his troubles. “I can’t….. now. Blaine I..” The rocker shook his head. “Hey….I know…. I was kidding.” He said pained and swallowed dryly stroking a hand across the morgue doctor’s cheek. “Do you…uh have some clothes I can borrow?” He said clearing his throat to dispel the uncomfortable conversation direction. When the Englishman handed off a sweater and a pair of pants to him, he reveled in the scent and cologne that was Ravi Chakrabarti. He wanted to hold onto it, remember it, because unless some miracle cure was discovered soon he wouldn’t be getting to enjoy it for some time.

The black haired man handed off the container of brain once more and Blaine set the clothes aside in favor of finishing his fix. “Have I told you how much I love you?” The other smirked at his counterpart. “Not enough.” He licked his fingers clean and turned Ravi back to face him. Coffee brown to crystal blue. “I love you, and for what it’s worth I’m sorry.” A calloused hand wrapped around the slender one resting against his face. “I know, and despite you being a grade A arsehole….. I love you too.”


	7. Authors note

Unfortunately this story will be put on hiatus because I have run into the problem of not being able to actually watch the show  
And this story was being updated with the episodes, I won't abandon it but it will have to be on hiatus  
I'm so very sorry, It's not that I don't wish to watch the show I'm just in a position at the moment where I cannot

I know this is one of the few stories of this pairing and I can't apologize enough, I really really hope  
I can get back into a better position to be able to continue this  
Again I'm so very sorry


End file.
